The LOVE SONG
|Band = LM.C |Opening Song # = 04 |Release Date = October 12, 2011 |Episode Span = Episode 14 - Episode 24 |Previous Opening = Hoshi no Arika |Next Opening = None }} The LOVE SONG, performed by LM.C, is the second opening theme for the anime Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyō. The LOVE SONG is LM.C's fourteenth single. It was used from episode 14 onward. Tracklist Lyrics Romaji Are you ready Go Stay Go Are you ready Go Go Go Itoshiki subete ni sasageru to sing a Love Song Nani hitotsu nakusa nai youni Kakae konda mama ikite kita Te wo nobasu kakugo ga nai nara Kore ijou nani mo tsukame nai Are you ready? Go! Stay Go Kirameki kireigoto narabe here we go Tsutae tai nowa itsu datte kotoba janai Koe ni nara nai kokoro no sakebi wa Dore dake atsumereba todoku no darou Kakegae no nai itoshiki subete ni Owara nai uta wo utai tsuzukeru yo Hontou ni daiji na mono nante ikutsu mo aru wake janai Nariyuki de te ni ireta mirai wa Mayowazu koko ni oite yuku yo Ai yue ni no more walls Tokimeki sekirara koete bring it on “Soko ni ai ga aru ka dou ka” sore ga subete Mosae kire nai afureru omoi wa Doko made kasane tara todoku no darou Kakegae no nai itoshiki subete ni Owara nai uta wo utai tsuzukeru yo Hey, I’m gonna take you higher!! Baby, All you need is love!! Life is going on Say yeah!! Uchuu reberu agete Here we go again Ai mo kokoro mo nai youna uta utawa nai yo Koe ni nara nai kokoro no sakebi wa Dore dake atsumereba todoku no darou Kakegae no nai itoshiki subete ni Owara nai mirai wo egaki tsuzukeru yo Ai do believe in love believe in love This is The Love Song English Translation I’m ready Go Stay go Because of love there are no more walls For all the things that I love, this is The Love Song I’ve lived my life holding on to everything So that I won’t lose anything If I don’t have the courage to reach out my hand I can’t grab hold of anything beyond what I have now Are you ready? Go! Stay go Lining up the sparkling, high-sounding talk, here we go It’s never words that I want to convey I can’t make a sound despite the screams in my heart How many of it must I gather before it’ll reach you? For all the irreplaceable things that I love I’ll sing an unending song It’s not that I have quite a number of really important things The future that I got just by letting nature take its course I’ll leave it here without any hesitation Because of love there are no more walls Get across fast-beating hearts and nudity, bring it on “Whether love is present there,” that’s the question Surging emotions that I can’t hold back How much of it must I accumulate before it’ll reach you? For all the irreplaceable things that I love I’ll sing an unending song Hey, I’m gonna take you higher!! Baby, All you need is love!! Life is going on Say yeah!! Raise the universal level, here we go again I won’t sing a song with no love and no heart I can’t make a sound despite the screams in my heart How many of it must I gather before it’ll reach you? For all the irreplaceable things that I love I’ll keep drawing the endless future Love, do believe in love believe in love This is The Love Song Characters in order of appearance Category:Music Category:Opening